


hearts burst into fire

by zouisau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (some plot), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, a little bit of drinking, also stick and poke tattoos but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisau/pseuds/zouisau
Summary: Chanyeol wants Kyungsoo any way Kyungsoo will let him have him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	hearts burst into fire

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i just finished writing this and looked it over so any mistakes are my own!! 
> 
> this is just for fun blah blah 
> 
> title from bfmv for no reason other than i like the title

Friday night finds Chanyeol spread all over Sehun’s bed, limbs thrown haphazardly over the mattress. Sehun sitting on the end, Chanyeol’s feet on his lap.

He’s had two beers and his body feels drowsy and light. Everything is lighter, nicer. There’s soft music in the background. The Red Hot Chili Peppers crooning about something or other at the lowest possible volume.

Chanyeol feels light and warm and happy.

“Will it like burn or?” Kyungsoo’s asking. He’s watching Baekhyun and Yixing wearily, eyes flickering to the bed.

His eyes meet Chanyeol’s for a moment and Chanyeol has the sudden urge to grab him and pull him close.

Instead he giggles a little, shoves his foot against Sehun’s thigh. Sehun slaps his shin hard, glaring slightly, and Chanyeol wriggles more.

Kyungsoo looks back at where Yixing holds the needle, “It doesn’t burn. It’s more like a cat scratch, I think.” He frowns slightly at that, as if unsure with his own words.

Kyungsoo still doesn’t look convinced, leans against the wall. His fingers reach for his beer, wrapping around the neck of the bottle. His fingers overlap and Chanyeol can’t tear his eyes away. Kyungsoo doesn’t lift his beer though, just holding it steady in his hand.

Baekhyun pours the ink into a shot glass, holding a thin needle between his fingers. “Where should I do it?”

“Are you actually going to do it?” Sehun shoves Chanyeol’s legs off him, going over to where Baekhyun is seated.

“It’ll be small and discrete, no one will even notice.” Baekhyun grins, teeth on full display. His face looks much too mischievous.

Sehun hums thoughtfully.

“Are you wanting in?” Yixing says, he’s drawing on a memopad.

“No,” Sehun shakes his head. “I just didn’t actually think you all would do it.”

Chanyeol lifts himself up from Sehun’s bed, rests on his elbow as he watches his friends on the floor.

Yixing’s expression is completely concentrated. Focused as he re-draws a small flower over and over. They all look the same from Chanyeol’s vantage point, but he figures they look different up-close.

Sehun looks thoughtful, and Baekhyun is still grinning like he just got away with murder.

Kyungsoo still looks apprehensive and Chanyeol feels something tug at his heart. “You don’t have to do it,” he says. His voice is soft but it carries.

Kyungsoo looks up at him, eyes dark. “I want to.” His voice is calm, but Chanyeol watches as his fingers tighten around the beer bottle before releasing. He seems to deflate, looking over at Baekhyun, “Where should I do mine?”

“We should all do thigh, I think it’ll hurt less?” Yixing looks up.

Kyungsoo nods and Baekhyun wastes no time in getting up, pulling down his pants in one go. Chanyeol flops back down, eyes still trained on Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun wiggles a little before sitting down again reaching over for the ink and the needle to start on his stick and poke.

“You should at least wash your hands first,” Sehun says.

“Right, right.” He gets up again.

“Are you not gonna practice your design?” Yixing asks.

“It’s just a smiley, how much practice do I need?” Baekhyun walks out then.

“Are you gonna practice?” Yixing looks at Kyungsoo, holding out his memo pad and pen. “I think I’m ready too.”

“Hm,” Kyungsoo takes it from him, and Yixing bounds out after Baekhyun.

“You don’t have to do this,” Chanyeol says again. He knows Kyungsoo is stubborn, sometimes to a fault. “I can pretend to faint and you can take me home.” Sehun giggles at that and Chanyeol grins.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, let’s out a small laugh. “I wanna do it though.”

“We can go to an actual place,” Chanyeol offers. He doesn’t know why he’s pushing it.

“It’s fine, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo says and starts drawing something on the memo pad.

Chanyeol cranes his neck. “What are you doing then?”

“Guess,” Kyungsoo says.

“Tattoo my name.” Chanyeol says.

“You’re delusional.” Kyungsoo says as Yixing and Baekhyun come in.

“Ready to start.” Baekhyun wastes no time to grab the needle and prepare his skin. Chanyeol makes sure to look away once he starts though.

Yixing gets ready too, taking off his pants and settling down near Baekhyun.

The room is quiet except for the music and the sounds of Sehun typing on his phone, fingers tapping softly.

Kyungsoo’s pen is frozen over the memo pad, eyes focused on Baekhyun and Yixing’s thighs.

Chanyeol sits up, the world blurs a little around him at the sudden movement, but he blinks once and it’s fine. He pretends to still be woozy though, trying to make his eyes teary. “I feel weird,” he makes his voice small, sets his palms down on his thighs and tries to act as sick as possible without overselling it.

Yixing pauses and Sehun looks up from his phone, an eyebrow raised.

“I have ibuprofen?” Sehun says, but his eyes are telling, doesn’t call Chanyeol’s bluff.

“Kyungsoo take me home,” Chanyeol pouts. He knows he doesn’t always pull off the cute look like Sehun does but he’s hoping he at least looks a little pitiful.

Baekhyun looks up then, “Kyungsoo’s getting a tattoo, you didn’t even drink that much.”

“I didn’t eat,” Chanyeol bites back, sticking out his tongue before he remembers he’s supposed to feel sick and sinks a little into himself—just for good measure, to really sell it.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but returns to his thigh, Chanyeol’s eyes flicker down and his stomach rolls. There’s a mess of blood and ink on Baekhyun’s thigh. He knows it looks worse than it actually is.

The unsteadiness in his tone isn’t fake when he looks over at Kyungsoo, “Please, Soo.”

Kyungsoo looks up at him then, eyes unreadable and Chanyeol shivers a little at their intensity.

Kyungsoo gets up, letting the memo pad fall on to the floor, it falls face down and Chanyeol wishes it had landed face up. Curious at what could have been.

“Do you need me to carry you?” Kyungsoo’s voice is even, eyebrows raised as he looks at Chanyeol expectantly. Chanyeol scrambles up then, blinking back the water in his eyes.

“I can walk,” he mumbles.

“See you guys, I’ll send picture updates when I’m done,” Yixing says not bothering to look up.

“You’re the worst,” Baekhyun says as a good-bye. Sehun just gives them both a small smile, getting off the floor and onto the now unoccupied bed.

Kyungsoo doesn’t talk until they’re outside. Chanyeol burrows into his hoodie, wishing he’d worn something heavier over top.

“I said I wanted to do it.” Kyungsoo’s voice is soft but he doesn’t sound mad.

“I was genuinely feeling sick,” Chanyeol says, shoving his hands into his pockets. His own apartment isn’t far, closer to campus than Sehun’s.

Kyungsoo hums thoughtfully and crosses his arms, shielding himself from the cold.

Before Chanyeol can stop himself he throws himself around Kyungsoo, hugging him from behind. Chanyeol’s tall frame covers Kyungsoo’s smaller one completely.

Kyungsoo wastes no time in shoving Chanyeol off, laughing. “Stop goofing off.”

“You look cold,” Chanyeol pouts, playfully rubbing his shoulder where Kyungsoo had pushed him.

“That’s because it’s cold.” Kyungsoo says.

“Here,” Chanyeol reaches over and grabs Kyungsoo’s hand, enveloping it in his own. His stomach does one full swoop that Chanyeol ignores. He moves closer to Kyungsoo so that Kyungsoo’s arm can reach into Chanyeol’s hoodie pocket. “For warmth.” Chanyeol says, his voice sounds rough and he tries not to pay too much attention to the way his heart is beating out of his chest.

Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol the barest of smiles. Heart shaped lips barely upturned. “I think this is more of a detriment and slows us down,” he murmurs. He doesn’t take his hand out of Chanyeol’s pocket though and Chanyeol pretends it doesn’t send a shiver of happiness down his back.

Kyungsoo and him don’t live in the same building, but they’re walking towards Chanyeol’s apartment. Chanyeol doesn’t question it, leads Kyungsoo into the apartment lobby and tries not to show too much disappointment when Kyungsoo’s hand drops from Chanyeol’s pocket, hanging limp at his side.

“I have a few beers, do you wanna watch a movie?” Chanyeol asks, the night is still early—barely ten on a Friday night. He ignores the nervousness he feels building in the pit of his stomach.

“Thought you were feeling sick,” Kyungsoo teases, following Chanyeol up the stairs to his floor.

Chanyeol smiles at the lightheartedness, pushes his shoulder on to Kyungsoo’s shoulder softly. “We can play nurse then.”

Kyungsoo lets out a loud laugh at that, whole face scrunching up. Chanyeol just smiles, feeling distinctly pleased. Kyungsoo doesn’t catch his breath until they’re outside Chanyeol’s door and Chanyeol feels like his head is five sizes too big. His ego through the roof at having made Kyungsoo laugh.

“What movie do you wanna watch?” Kyungsoo finally asks as they push into Chanyeol’s studio apartment.

It’s messier than Chanyeol remembered it being and he blushes a little. There’s a small pile of random papers he meant to recycle earlier by the overflowing basket of shoes near the entrance. There’s empty mugs and glasses on his countertops and his bed is unmade. “Sorry about the mess,” Chanyeol mumbles moving into his kitchenette and grabbing the beers.

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo says, plopping down at the foot of Chanyeol’s unmade bed.

“We can watch whatever—you pick.” Chanyeol sits next to Kyungsoo turning on his TV and booting up Netflix. He’s still mooching off his ex-boyfriend’s account and he pretends he’s not blushing when he clicks on his section of the shared account before handing the controller to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything as he starts browsing.

Chanyeol suddenly feels nervous, still sitting gingerly at the end of his own bed, a little too far from Kyungsoo. His back feels rigid.

“Should I make tteokbokki?” He stands up suddenly.

“What? No, sit. Relax.” Kyungsoo reaches for Chanyeol, wrapping a hand around his wrist and pulling him down to sit closer than he was before. From this close, Chanyeol can feel the heat from Kyungsoo’s body. He closes his eyes, tries to recenter his breathing.

Kyungsoo starts a movie and then reaches across Chanyeol, his hand brushing against Chanyeol’s forearm as he grabs a beer from the pack on the floor.

The positions at the edge of the bed aren’t the most comfortable and after about ten minutes, Kyungsoo slides down, leaning against the bed, head craning up to get a better view of the TV.

Chanyeol feels his mouth run dry. “We can sit by the headboard? Your neck is gonna kill you,” he murmurs.

Kyungsoo groans a little but stands up, crawls into Chanyeol’s bed. Chanyeol sits next to him, close as before. He feels his breath still as Kyungsoo reaches over and squeezes his upper arm slightly. “Thanks for being sick earlier, actually. I forgot to say that. I guess I owe you on.” His voice is soft and warm and envelopes Chanyeol.

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol whispers back. He pretends to be absorbed in the movie when he says, “What were you gonna get anyway?”

Kyungsoo hums thoughtfully. “Your name, of course.”

Chanyeol shoves him playfully, “Stop teasing. Tell me.” Pretends his arm doesn’t burn from where he had shoved against Kyungsoo.

“It doesn’t matter now.”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol pleads.

Kyungsoo just laughs, takes a swig of his beer.

“You’re mean.”

“Stop being a baby,” Kyungsoo pinches him playfully.

“Ow!” Chanyeol makes sure to exaggerate, rubbing his thigh dramatically. “Now you have to tell me.”

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes.

“I just wanted a date—nothing fancy.”

Chanyeol looks over at Kyungsoo, who is staring straight ahead. “What date?”

“Grandma’s birthday, something to commemorate her.”

“Why did you need to practice then?” Chanyeol murmurs, voice soft. He’s scared to talk too loud, the moment feels suspended.

Kyungsoo smiles softly, “I guess I was scared.”

“I’d go with you to an actual shop—less scary that way,” Chanyeol can feel his heart roaring in his ears.

Kyungsoo looks at him then, eyes bright even in the dark and Chanyeol feels like he’s melting. “Did yours hurt?” Kyungsoo reaches out his fingers, touch so delicate, eyes intense as his fingers dance over Chanyeol’s skin, tracing the monkey and guitar on his skin.

“Only a bit,” Chanyeol says, swallows despite the dryness in his throat.

Kyungsoo hums thoughtfully. “Chanyeol?” His fingers are still tracing delicately over the monkey, Chanyeol’s muscle buzzing underneath the touch.

“Yeah?” The moment feel tense, heavy with something unsaid.

“I wanna kiss you.”

Kyungsoo’s words cut right into him and all Chanyeol can do is nod eagerly, mind running blank. Kyungsoo grabs him by the neck and crashes their lips together.

The kiss isn’t chaste. It’s harsh and takes Chanyeol by surprise, leaving him breathless and needing more almost immediately. Kyungsoo fits against him so beautifully, body hard yet delicate as Kyungsoo pushes against him.

Chanyeol loses himself in the kiss. Thinks he could kiss Kyungsoo for hours, for the rest of his life. It’s wonderful in the simplest terms.

He can’t help but hold on to Kyungsoo when he pools away. Kyungsoo just laughs breathlessly. He pries Chanyeol’s fingers off his sweater. “Hold on.” And then he’s shedding layers, climbing on to Chanyeol’s lap in his boxers and a thin t-shirt and Chanyeol feels like he’s ascended into heaven.

“I can go with you to get a tattoo if you want.” Chanyeol runs his palms down Kyungsoo’s thighs, mouth dry at the thought of a tattoo decorating the skin.

Kyungsoo laughs, breathless when Chanyeol’s fingers push against the hem of his boxers. “Would you hold my hand?” His voice is too raspy to be completely playful.

“God, yes.” Chanyeol murmurs, moving his hands to rest against Kyungsoo’s hips. His fingers swiftly push down on Kyungsoo’s waistband, exposing more tanned skin. Chanyeol wraps his arms tighter around Kyungsoo, bringing him closer as he grabs a handful of Kyungsoo’s ass.

He almost moans at the feel of it, Kyungsoo’s skin hot as can be, burning against Chanyeol’s palms.

“Please,” Kyungsoo mutters, his forehead dropping to rest against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Need you.” His voice is barely a whisper, but it shoots straight through Chanyeol.

“Yeah, baby,” his voice is rough as he pushes Kyungsoo’s t-shirt off, fingers instantly tracing over the soft lines and lean muscle of Kyungsoo’s body. Tongue dipping into his collarbones, attaching at his neck.

Kyungsoo lifts himself off Chanyeol’s lap and suddenly he’s naked. Chanyeol thinks he might die.

“Fuck,” he says, meeting Kyungsoo’s lips in a wet kiss. His skin feels like he’s on fire. Need and desperation coursing through him. He thinks that he could die happy like this. Loves the weight of Kyungsoo on his lap, the way his thighs press into Chanyeol’s own, the way his cock curves upwards.

Chanyeol wants Kyungsoo any way Kyungsoo will let him have him.

“Please get naked,” Kyungsoo murmurs, kissing down Chanyeol’s jaw and tugging Chanyeol’s own t-shirt.

Chanyeol doesn’t have to be told twice, almost pushing Kyungsoo off in his haste to take his clothes off.

It’s not a second after Chanyeol’s thrown his sweats across the room that Kyungsoo is back on his lap, grinding his ass against Chanyeol’s cock.

“Fuck,” the sensation is too much too quick.

“Please,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “Need your fingers, your cock, everything.”

“Yeah, fuck, okay.” Chanyeol reaches blindly towards his bedside table, one hand steady on Kyungsoo’s hip. Kyungsoo reaches past him and grabs the lube and a condom. He throws the condom near the pillow and hands Chanyeol the lube.

“God, fuck.” Chanyeol feels overwhelmed, has never seen Kyungsoo look so sinful. Hadn’t expected the night to go this way. The movie is still playing in the background, lighting up Kyungsoo’s skin in strange colors.

Kyungsoo moves down Chanyeol’s body, pressing open-mouth kisses down his torso, biting delicately on a nipple and wasting no time in taking Chanyeol’s cock into his mouth.

Chanyeol’s head falls back, hitting the headboard with a painful sounding crack. It’s numb though, the pleasure taking over his body as his eyes fall close. He already feels so close and they’ve barely done anything. It’s just Kyungsoo, all Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s leaning over, mouth wrapped around Chanyeol’s dick. His back is arched so prettily, ass in the air invitingly. “Let me taste you,” Chanyeol murmurs. “Sit on my face.”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo pulls off, his face still next to Chanyeol’s dick. He looks so pretty, lips swollen and pink.

“Please,” Chanyeol is not above begging. Needs to taste Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo straightens up and Chanyeol rearranges himself, laying flat on his back. Kyungsoo moves nearer to Chanyeol’s face.

“Don’t die,” he laughs as he swings a thigh over Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol wastes no time, grabs on to Kyungsoo’s hips and licks like his life depends on it. The pleasure he’s receiving is almost secondary, his need driven by the sounds Kyungsoo’s making. Whiny, needy moans that are so unlike him.

Kyungsoo is pushing back on Chanyeol’s tongue, breath heavy. He’s only licking kittenishly at Chanyeol’s cock, jerking him slowly as he moans, meaningless words falling from his lips.

“Taste so good,” Chanyeol says, removing a hand to look for the lube. He doesn’t know how much longer he can go without fucking Kyungsoo. Needs him.

Kyungsoo must understand what he’s reaching for because the lube is in Chanyeol’s hand and Chanyeol opens it, coating two fingers the best he can. He traces one finger around Kyungsoo’s rim.

“Don’t tease, please.” Kyungsoo says, pushing back slightly. His voice is hoarse and Chanyeol can’t wait to hear how he sounds completely fucked out.

Chanyeol doesn’t have to be told twice, pushes into the heat of Kyungsoo’s body. Tongue still working slowly.

He waits until Kyungsoo starts pleading for more, pushing back to try to take Chanyeol’s finger deeper, movements jerky. He presses another finger in, loving the way Kyungsoo’s body seems to just open up for him, suck him in like his life depends on it.

It doesn’t take long until Kyungsoo’s collapsed on top of Chanyeol, ass still in the air but forehead pressed against Chanyeol’s stomach. He’s blabbering, words almost completely incoherent and Chanyeol pulls away, pulls his fingers out as he runs his blunt fingernails down Kyungsoo’s back.

It seems to center Kyungsoo, he looks back, face red and eyes wide and teary. “Chanyeol.”

The word hits Chanyeol like a ton of bricks and he scrambles to rearrange them. His hands are shaky, slipping on the condom before repositioning Kyungsoo. He’s like a rag doll in Chanyeol’s arms, light and pliant. He steadies himself on Chanyeol’s shoulders, fingers digging in harshly.

“Fuck baby,” Chanyeol says as Kyungsoo reaches back and sinks in. His mouth drops open, eyes rolling so far back into his head it’s almost all white. He’s seated completely on Chanyeol’s cock, not moving and Chanyeol tries to control his breathing. Stays still until Kyungsoo moves up a little and starts building up a rhythm.

Kyungsoo’s dark eyes are trained on Chanyeol, intense despite how clearly fucked he looks.

“Fuck me, please, I need you.” Kyungsoo finally says. Chanyeol listens, starts moving in tandem, his pace punishing. His desperation evident as he fucks up to meet Kyungsoo. Thighs hitting his ass.

Kyungsoo is practically crying on his lap, murmuring words that don’t make sense, fragments of dirty talk. His cock is leaking between them rubbing against Chanyeol’s stomach. Chanyeol snakes a hand between them and jerks him off shakily.

Kyungsoo comes with a sob, his whole body shaking as he collapses completely against Chanyeol’s body, Chanyeol’s cock slipping out of him completely.

Chanyeol wraps him up, soothes him through it as he rubs his back carefully, murmurs sweet words he’d rather not think of too much. It takes a moment for Kyungsoo to stop shaking, body stilling.

“Fuck, Chanyeol,” he finally says, his voice is raspy but stronger than before. He straightens up and moves off Chanyeol.

“Soo,” Chanyeol says, straightening up himself and kissing Kyungsoo hungrily. His cock is aching, body begging for release. He’s about to start begging, wanting and willing to take anything. Would be happy with anything even if Kyungsoo would just let Chanyeol rut up against him or even just jerk him off lazily. Wouldn’t take him much to come.

“Baby,” Kyungsoo says against his lips and then pulls away, leaving Chanyeol chasing after him, needing more. Kyungsoo stretches next to Chanyeol, body lithe as he arches his back. Reaches over to guide Chanyeol to position himself. “Need you to come in me, baby.”

Chanyeol hesitates even as he moves, his movements slow. Kyungsoo reads his hesitancy, reaches back and guides him in. “Need this, please.” His voice is steady, eyebrows furrowed as Chanyeol pushes in. Kyungsoo’s back tenses a little even as his legs shake from the oversensitivity. A small, broken moan leaves his lips when Chanyeol presses in, hits his prostate dead-on.

Chanyeol still feels hesitant, movements small even as his body begs. Kyungsoo starts moving against him, ass bouncing and hitting Chanyeol’s thighs, knees spreading further apart. “Please, Chanyeol.” He fucks himself hard, head dropping against his arms. “I won’t break. Make me come again. Think I can come again.”

His voice breaks at the end, muttering incomprehensible. It drives Chanyeol forward, leaning his body against Kyungsoo’s back, covering him completely.

He loves this. Loves how pliant Kyungsoo is under him, how needy, how he takes greedily. Chanyeol feels intoxicated, wants this always.

“Gonna come,” Kyungsoo breathes.

If spurs Chanyeol on. His own thrusts becoming erratic as his orgasm builds in him. “Come for me, Soo. Please.”

“God, don’t stop. Don’t stop,” Kyungsoo’s meeting him with every thrust, his skin sweaty, hair matted down, eyes screwed shut as his mouth falls open and his second orgasm hits.

It’s all it takes for Chanyeol’s own orgasm to hit, body collapsing on top of Kyungsoo. His muscles weak as the waves of pleasure wash over him. His breathing is hard and labored and he feels absolutely spent, like he could sleep for ten days and still wake up tired.

It’s not until Kyungsoo starts wriggling under him that Chanyeol rolls over, wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and brings him up. Kyungsoo’s back pressed against Chanyeol’s chest, both still too sweaty to be so close together.

Kyungsoo thrashes against him before pinching his forearm. Chanyeol instantly releases him, rubbing his arm as he pouts at Kyungsoo.

“Why don’t you wanna cuddle me?”

“Are you always this needy after sex? You’re all sweaty and covered in come.” Kyungsoo grimaces.

“It’s your come,” Chanyeol looks down at himself. His ego slightly deflated at how easily Kyungsoo seems to bounce back from two orgasms.

Kyungsoo blushes at that as if just moments earlier he hadn’t been begging for Chanyeol to fuck him harder. Chanyeol’s heart does a weird double-beat at the sight. “Cuddle me,” he pouts, reaching up.

“Go shower,” Kyungsoo says instead, his expression is fond though, and he runs a hand through Chanyeol’s sweaty hair, pushing it back. His fingers delicately run down Chanyeol’s jaw, a single finger pushing against Chanyeol’s lip. Eyelids falling to half-mast as he looks at Chanyeol with want.

Embarrassingly, Chanyeol’s cock almost instantly becomes interested, even as his bones ache from tiredness.

“You’re cute,” Kyungsoo finally says, removing his hand and cutting the tension.

“Cuddle me then,” Chanyeol grins playfully.

“Shower, stinky.” He wriggles his nose, smiling as he runs a hand through Chanyeol’s hair again.

“Shower with me.”

Chanyeol’s expecting more pushback but Kyungsoo smiles softly, “Okay.”

Chanyeol can’t help the grin that takes over his face, the warm feeling in his chest as he reaches for Kyungsoo’s other hand. Intertwines their fingers together and squeezes happily.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!! ive been wanting to write chansoo better for a while 
> 
> i wrote this on my phone and uploaded on my phone so I’m sorry if anything looks weird :-( 
> 
> also ive given myself a stick and poke so it’s just based off what I remember from the experience 
> 
> u can find me @suloeys on twt


End file.
